Various frame structures and attachments are known for removably connecting side panels to bathtubs whereby to rejuvenate existing bathtubs by providing more aesthetically pleasing side walls, be it in design or color. Such rejuvenation is much less expensive than having to replace an existing bathtub particularly if the model and size of the bathtub is discontinued as it may be difficult to refit a bathtub in a restricted recessed wall space. An example of such structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,795.
It is also known to provide support structures for free-standing, drop-in type bathtubs and such is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,568 and 6,269,494. However, such systems are specifically adapted for bathtubs of a specific design and the support structure is not modifiable to adapt to various other types of bathtubs. They are also not suitable for converting existing bathtubs, which are supported in recessed wall cavities, to free-standing bathtubs which are accessible from all sides and visible from all sides. The structures described in the above-referenced two patents also require expert labour for its asssembly. They are also not flexible to provide add-ons to existing perimeter portions or rims of bathtubs.